


Chinese

by alexkmz



Series: TAZ Music Prompts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Chinese-Lily Allen, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkmz/pseuds/alexkmz
Summary: Tres Horny Boys find peace in domestic life with their loves. Prompt was Chinese by Lily Allen.





	Chinese

“Hey, babe?” Julia called her husband from the kitchen window.

“Yeah?” Magnus called back, looking up from the dogs that were tackling him.

“Come here and taste this,” she said, sticking a spoon of sauce out the window. “Taako gave me the recipe, but I had to improvise a lot of the ingredients. I think he forgot we don’t have some of this stuff.”

Magnus stood, wiping his pants off and giving his friends one last pat before going over to the window. He could smell the savory scent of Taako’s chili from a mile away.  He didn’t have to eat anymore, and neither did Julia, but they enjoyed a nice dinner date night every now and again. He took the bit of sauce in his mouth slowly, carefully as if to savor it.

“Julia,” Magnus leaned over the sill, making his voice incredibly serious, “We can’t tell Taako about this.”

“... Why?” Julia narrowed her eyes.

“If being dead makes food this good, Taako might just wanna die,” he shrugged, completely serious.

Julia pulled the spoon back inside, laughing softly. “Are you lying to me to make me feel better, Magnus Burnsides?”

Magnus hummed, leaning into the window to plant a kiss on his wife’s cheek. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Julia Burnsides.”

 

“Hey, handsome,” Taako leaned over the couch, kissing Kravitz’s temple. “I’m lonely and horny for attention. What could you possibly be doing that is better than me?”

Kravitz leaned into the kiss, but didn’t look away from the jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table. “Jigsaw puzzle,” he said simply, deep in focus. He placed his hand over his mouth, staring at the puzzle like it was going to complete itself.

Taako sighed, deciding he wanted more attention from his boyfriend than he was currently giving the puzzle. He summoned Mage Hand to complete the puzzle, piece by piece. It wasn’t that hard, when he looked at it for a bit.

“Ah-TAAKO!” Kravitz turned around, pouting. “This is why I can’t do puzzles with you.”

“What can I say? I’m an attention whore,” the elf hummed, floating down onto the couch next to the reaper and curling up next to him.

“Yes, you are,” Kravitz sighed, giving in and running his fingers through Taako’s hair. “And I love you for it.”

“You better, bone daddy.” Taako reached his hand to cup his cheek, reveling in the glow of attention.

 

Merle was wiping down his bar, getting ready for the evening rush when the bell over the door chimed. “Sorry, we’re not open yet, pal,” he said, not looking up to see who it was.

“And here I was hoping someplace in this town was open 24/7,” a familiar voice lamented, “Well, I guess I’ll have to come back later.”

Merle’s head shot up, a wide smile growing on his face. Standing in his doorway was someone he wasn’t expecting to see again for a long time. He decided to play a bit with that. Maybe as a reminder that he should come by more often because one of these days Merle might really forget. “Eh, I guess I could make an exception for a handsome stranger like yourself.”

Davenport’s smirk grew, and he walked up to the bar, climbing onto one of the stools made for much taller creatures. Lord Artemis Sterling did a fine job building the bar, but forgot  that it was going to be run by a dwarf. Merle was, however, able to contract someone to put in climbing bars on the stools to make it easier for small races.

“So, what brings you into my neck of the beach?” Merle asked, resting his elbows in front of his old Captain.

“I’m docked in the harbor to resupply. Thought I’d stop in.”

“Whatcha’ drinkin’?”

“Give me your finest wine.”

Merle rolled his eyes.  _ Of course.  _ “Lemme check the back,” he said, hopping down from the board on the track he used for sliding around to patrons at the bar. Merle walked to the back closet, heading down for the cellar. He hadn’t been able to talk to Dav one on one yet seriously after the Day of Story and Song. They hadn’t been able to talk about the time lost. The relationship lost. Merle wanted to make sure this encounter went well. He had to find the perfect wine.

A loud thud came from above. The cleric put back the bottle he was looking at and dashed back upstairs. “DAV!?”

Laughter came from the patron side of the bar. Merle walked around, seeing the form of his youngest on top of Davenport.

“Dav!” Mookie squeezed him tightly. “You’re back!”

Merle was worried he would get up and leave. When they had talked about it on the Starblaster, the gnome captain didn’t seem to even want to even consider having kids. Now here was the reality of the fact that Merle now had not one, but two children.

Davenport laughed, bringing a sigh of relief from Merle.

“Yeah, I am. Good to see ya, Mookie,” he said, trying to sit up. “You’re gonna crush my lungs though, buddy.”

“Oops, sorry,” Mookie apologized and stood up, making way for his sister, who had also come down from the house.

“Hey Dav,” Mavis waved.

“Hello, Mavis,” Dav nodded as he responded.

The talk probably wasn’t happening now.

“Can you take me on your boat, Dav?” Mookie jumped up and down.

“Maybe later,” Merle finally interrupted. “Why don’t we go back up to the house, and we can all play a game and catch up.”

Mookie cheered as Mavis gave a soft “sure.” 

Dav nodded, smiling at Merle. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Myles for betaing this (and pushing me to stop doing the stupid shit I usually do with my writing)!


End file.
